Odd Attempt At Humor!
by chichirichick
Summary: 1x33x1... It's a sad attempt at humor, forgive me. [almost] YAOI [almost] YAOI [almost] YAOI ALERT!
1. I'M GIVING YOU FAIR WARNING!

Look guys, this fiction needs a few disclaimers!

THIS IS ((VERY WEAK AND STUPID [because I can't right it very well at all...] )) YAOI! And, for those who don't know what Yaoi is, it's GAY GUYS! GUYS x GUYS! IF THAT SCARES YOU, MAKES YOU SICK, OR JUST PLAIN MAKES YOU HEAD SPIN, DON'T READ THIS!!!

Okay, and another thing...

Lots of OOC... mostly because I was enjoying myself and writing this for amusement purposes only. So screw me if Trowa needs anger management and Heero is a little bit too much on the loving side. I LIKE IT THAT WAY!!!

And this has 1x3 pairing... so, that means that Heero and Trowa are together. If you don't like it... too bad. I enjoy things that way.


	2. WATCH OUT! IT'S THE STORY! I WARNED YO...

Trowa sat on the warm park bench, his arms sprawled across the back of it. "What's wrong?"

Heero was walking back and forth in front of the bench, almost running a rut in the ground. "Hn."

Reaching out his hand, Trowa stopped the back and forth motions of Heero, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Something's going on. Tell me." Heero stopped and frowned at him a little. "Come on." Trowa motioned to the bench. "Sit down and tell me."

He sat down with a huff, his face still twisted up in a frown. He muttered something.

"What?" Trowa wrapped his one arm around Heero, but he resisted, so he moved away.

"People will see," he hissed.

"Fine." Trowa smirked. He loved just teasing Heero like that. He didn't like them being public knowledge, but it _usually_ didn't bother Trowa. "Will you tell me what's going on at least?"

"We're all invited to a party."

Trowa let out a small laugh. "Yes, what a horrible thing."

Heero looked at him, shooting a death glare in his direction. "It's _Relena's_ party."

"Oh." Trowa wiped the grin from his face and sat silent for a while. "Heero, it won't be that bad."

A growl escaped Heero's throat. "I would rather just stay home... and be alone with you."

Trowa wanted to kiss him, but once again, they weren't alone. "I know, but we still should go."

"Fine." Heero grinned a little, "But it's your fault if things go wrong."

Trowa laughed lightly and stood up, starting to walk away. Heero took a few rushed steps to catch up. "Nothing will go wrong, don't worry." Trowa took his hand for a minute and smiled, then let go.

--

Heero sat on the couch, enjoying the warmth of Trowa's arms. He snuggled closer to Trowa's chest, sitting comfortably between his legs. A movie was playing on the TV, but Heero was hardly paying any attention to it. He was placing quick little kisses up and down Trowa's neck, making him grin. "Don't you want to watch the movie?"

He grinned. "I am."

Trowa poked Heero in the side, making him fidget. He laughed gently, knowing that many people would be surprised that the perfect soldier was actually a little ticklish. Better yet, no one would believe how warm he could he to some people, Trowa especially. "Sure." He pulled Heero's face up a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips, now ignoring the movie himself.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing them to both part their lips quickly. "Damn phone," Heero growled, shooting a glare at it.

"Don't get it then," Trowa placed a small kiss on his lips.

Heero reached for the phone anyway, picking it up. "Hello?" Trowa sighed loudly. Now he was annoyed by the phone getting in the way.

"Hi, Hee-kun!"

Trowa saw Heero's face turn to a frown. "Hn."

A questioning look came across Trowa's face. He shrugged gently and went back to holding Heero tightly against him, trying to pay attention to the movie rather than the phone call.

"You're coming, right, Hee-kun?"

"Don't call me Hee-kun."

Hee-kun? It must be Relena, Trowa smirked to himself. Heero must be enjoying this phone conversation. He _always_ loves talking to Relena.

"Fine... Heero... are you coming, Heero? Please say yes!"

"I don't know."

"You have to!" Her voice was becoming whiney.

"I don't have to." Heero growled. "But I will."

"Yay!" Relena cried. "Oh, Heero, will you dance with me, too?" She had that dreamy sound to her voice, and Heero frowned even deeper.

"Hn."

"You will!" She squealed.

"Fine."

"Oh my god!" She started to practically hyperventilate over the phone.

"What's going on?" Trowa had finally gotten bored of the phone conversation, and started to kiss along Heero's neck.

"It's just Relena..." Heero could feel the goose bumps rising on his skin.

"Who's there with you, Heero?" Relena snapped out of her excitement, seeming a little jealous.

"It's... no one..." Heero groaned as he felt Trowa's hands moving down his body.

"No one, huh?" Trowa smirked as he rubbed his hand along the inside of Heero's leg.

"Trowa..." Heero groaned again, louder.

"What are you doing? Trowa's there? What's happening?" Relena started to sound a little flustered. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Heero said quickly, grabbing hold of Trowa's hand, stopping him. "He just got in."

Trowa let out a huff of air, tugging his hand out of Heero's hold. He stood up, letting Heero fall back on the couch.

Heero looked confused. "Relena, I have to go. I'll talk to you sometime later."

"Love ya, Hee-kun! Call me!"

Heero hung up the phone just in time to see Trowa going up the stairs. He rushed after him, reaching the bottom of the stairs just as he reached the top. "Trowa?" Trowa didn't even bother to stop, he kept walking. Heero flew up the stairs, catching up with him right outside Trowa's room. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Trowa frowned. "You can't even admit it to her!"

"Admit what?"

"That _we_ exist."

"Trowa, you know I can't..." Heero looked uncomfortable.

"And why is that again?" Trowa leaned against the wall. "Oh, wait, you never even said why. Maybe you're really just straight!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you just parading as gay to get your little Relena jealous?" Trowa's frown deepened. "You sure as hell haven't even bothered to push her away yet."

"What's wrong with you?" Heero grabbed his hand and pulled him from the wall, closer to him. "I'm with you, not Relena. I don't care about her. And yes, I'm _gay_. Maybe not hairdresser, overly extravagantly gay, but for you, yes, I'm gay. Because I'd be anything to be with you. Trowa, I love you."

Trowa pushed him away, opening his door. "Then why won't you fucking admit it?" He didn't wait for an answer, just slammed the door of his bedroom in Heero's face.

"Trowa!" Heero slammed on his door for a few minutes. He finally gave up after no answer from Trowa. He trudged back downstairs, sitting back on the couch. "Now I'll just have to watch the movie."

--

Heero was completely frustrated. Trowa hadn't really talked to him, hadn't held him, hadn't even _touched_ him in five days, since the fight. Clad in his rather dashing looking tuxedo, Heero made his way into the hallway. Duo bounded out of his room, also dressed in his own tuxedo, but at least he was wearing a smile. "Hiya, Heero!"

"I'm not in the mood, Duo." Heero walked past him, making his way to Trowa's door.

"You've been really cranky lately! Well, hopefully Relena will cheer you up tonight," Duo winked at him, causing Heero to frown more.

"I'm not _with_ Relena."

"Sure you're not," Duo chuckled. He waved and continued to rush down the stairs, avoiding Heero's wrath from his last comment.

Heero glanced in Quatre's room, seeing that he must already be downstairs. "Good, now maybe I can _talk_ to Trowa." He walked over to Trowa's door, knocking.

"Just a minute." Trowa slowly opened the door, his shirt unbuttoned, and his tie hanging idly around his neck. "What do you want?" He was rather cold about it.

"Can we stop this?" Heero moved closer, glad that Trowa at least didn't move away.

"Why should we?" Trowa was obviously still mad.

"Because, I miss you." Heero leaned in, kissing him roughly. Thankfully, Trowa didn't reject it, but he did keep his hands to himself. "Trowa, please..."

Trowa kissed him gently. "It's not about you missing me or not. You still don't understand." He gently ran his hand down Heero's face and walked past him, out the door, and down the stairs.

"Damnit!" Heero slammed his fist into the doorframe.

"Come on, Heero!" He could hear Duo calling from downstairs.

Heero sighed and slammed Trowa's door shut. He wasn't a very happy puppy, and now was not in a mood for one of Relena's parties at all. Trudging down the stairs, he saw all four of the other boys standing near the door, laughing with one another. The blood boiled in Heero's veins, but he still had a calm and placid exterior.

"Glad you decided to join us, Heero," Duo smirked and opened the door, "Shall we be off?"

The collective answer was yes, so they all started to walk out the door one by one, Heero trailing all the way in the back. The car ride was kind of cramped, considering there were five seats, and five grown boys. Trowa had taken shotgun, while Heero was left to sit in the backseat with Duo's incessant chatter and Wu Fei's utter quietness. Once again, Heero began to wish that cars came with self detonation buttons.

They reached Relena's rather decadent house, Heero still wishing that he could just end this night before it even began. Duo pulled him along happily, that being the only reason that Heero actually made it into the hall anyway. The other three boys tagged along behind, walking at a leisure pace.

As soon as Heero was through the door, Relena was right there to greet him. She held him close to her in a rather long embrace. Heero didn't stop her or hold her back, he just stood there, that usual perfect soldier stare. Quatre had looked at Trowa, finding his face blank, but Quatre could tell underneath he was a little angry. Quatre's _space heart _was kicking in.

Relena attached herself to Heero arm and began to walk him through the party, putting him on display for everyone to see that she had caught the perfect soldier. Trowa balled his fist, but continued to look blank. He found a wall and stood against it, his usual pose. Quatre went to mingle happily with the crowd, kind of glad that he could get away from his usual posse of the five of them. Duo was of course being the lady's man that he was and running through the crowds, chitchatting with all the cute girls. Wu Fei, who surprisingly enough even bothered to come, found himself a nice chair and sat.

The music was playing, and Relena dragged Heero onto the dance floor, smiling sweetly at him. "I knew you were going to dance with me!"

"I don't have a choice," Heero muttered, glancing quickly at Trowa.

Relena wrapped her arms tightly around him, dancing closely. Heero awkwardly put his hands on her waist, wishing he almost wasn't that close to her. "Heero, can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"Will you... go out with me?" She bit her lip.

"What?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend." She giggled lightly.

Trowa had been watching the couple dancing happily. "I guess that is what he wants," he muttered. "Damn girls."

Oh god, shoot me, Heero thought. Just kill me now. Heero put on a grim smile. "Can I tell you something, Relena?" Heero, you just have to swallow your pride. He'll never speak to you again if you don't give this up.

"Anything, Heero!" Relena sounded excited.

"I'm in love..."

"With me?" Relena was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"With Trowa."

"WHAT?!" Relena practically fainted.

Trowa watched as Relena began to flip out on the dance floor. What's going on, he thought.

"How could you?" Relena started to whimper, the waterworks starting to turn on.

"I never, ever even suggested that I was in love with you," Heero shook his head. "You blow things out of proportion."

"But... after all I've done for you?"

"Face it, Relena, I'm gay."

"Oh my god!" Relena ran out of the room, sobbing profusely.

Heero smirked happily. That was it, the whole world would know by tomorrow. Either that, or Relena would actually keep that one quiet to save her own pride. Either way, Heero would make it known that Trowa was the guy for him, if it would make him come back. Heero walked over to Trowa, who was still standing against the wall, but appeared semi-shocked. "Can I have this dance?"

"What about Relena?"

"Forget her, I want you." Heero held out his hand and tried his best at a smile.

Trowa was flabbergasted, but decided to take his hand anyway. Heero led him out onto the dance floor and tightly wrapped his arms around Trowa. "Heero, what happened with Relena?"

"She wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And she runs off crying?"

"I told her I was gay."

Trowa huffed, pushing him away. "You still don't get that..."

"And I said I was in love with you." Heero smirked, knowing that would stop the rest of that sentence for sure.

"You did what?"

"I said I was in love with you, not her."

"Heero, everyone's going to know now..."

"I know. That's what I want." Heero pulled him back and pushed into a forceful kiss. He put his hands against Trowa's face, pushing him deeply into the kiss. Most of the room stopped to stare, especially the other three pilots. Heero slowly moved away, biting at the end of Trowa's lip. "Everyone should know that you're the one I want, not anyone else."

"I..." Trowa stuttered. He suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around the other tinier pilot and picked him up of the ground. Heero smirked and wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes."


	3. Silly Little Addition

--

Trowa was content with actually being able to cling onto Heero in public. He had his arm wrapped nicely around the Japanese pilot's tiny waist, his hand rubbing the inside of Heero's pocket. They walked down the street, just about to reach the house. Heero was very, very, very anxious to get Trowa inside... especially since Heero had a feeling his pocket would be getting a lot tighter in a few minutes.

Walking up the driveway, Trowa was a little surprised by an unfamiliar car in the driveway. "I thought no one was coming over today?" He motioned the question towards Heero, who seemed a little preoccupied with some kind of thoughts.

"It won't matter whether some one's here or not... you just can't yell that loud this time," Heero whispered in his ear, watching as a blush spread across Trowa's cheeks.

"Then don't be such a..." Trowa hand reached a little further into Heero's pocket, making him moan slightly. Yet, Trowa did not finish his sentence, because as they walked through the door, Heero was suddenly ripped out of his lovely thoughts and thrown into a whole bunch of more uncomfortable ones.

"What are you doing here?" Heero stuttered in utter disbelief, and utter discomfort.

"Heero, be nice." Quatre said quietly, taking a sip of his tea.

"I was trying to be..." Heero sighed. Why now? Some one up there must hate him!

"I'm here to talk to Quatre," she said indignantly, a huge pout on her face.

"Fine. Trowa and I were about to go upstairs and..."

"Finish our conversation." Trowa finished his sentence for him and started to drag him up the stairs. Apparently he was just as anxious as Heero.

"Fine!" The girl yelled at them as the two made their way upstairs.

Quatre shook his head and laughed. "What's wrong with you two?"

"What's wrong?!? How could you ask that?!? HE'S GAY! That's what's wrong!"

Quatre blinked. "But what does that have to do with you, Relena?"

"Oh, Quatre," she whined, "I love him!"

Quatre suppressed a laugh. "Looks like that's never going to happen."

Relena got a cross look on her face. "I will too make it happen!"

Quatre sighed. "Please, Relena, don't get in their way... they're happy!"

Relena twitched as she heard muffled screams from upstairs. It sounded like... Heero's name? Ugh! No! They were not! Oh, please, god, stop them! "Happy? No! Heero's just... trying to get even with me, that's it. It's all an elaborate game. I'm sorry Trowa had to get stuck in the middle of this." She nodded to herself in approval.

Quatre's eyes widened. She's psycho. What am I supposed to do about this? "Relena, please, rethink this... Couldn't it just be that Heero is actually in love with Trowa?"

"No! Of course not!" Relena laughed loudly. "Heero would never do any such thing! I mean, he must have just picked at random. It could have been you, Duo, Wu Fei, or any guy, Trowa was just the first one he thought of I suppose." She smiled brightly.

"Alright, Relena." Quatre shrugged. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this, and he knew it.

Suddenly Heero trotted down the stairs, clad only in his jeans and boxers, both looking as if they were put on without much effort. He glared at Relena for a moment, but then smirked. She must have heard Trowa yelling. Guess that was the only time that Trowa couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Hi, Heero," Quatre said weakly, hinting at him with a few facial signals that this wasn't the best time. Heero looked confused for a moment and then continued to walk over to the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of cold water.

Relena stood up and sauntered over. Quatre swallowed hard, keeping his fingers crossed that Heero wouldn't kill her this time. "Heero..." Relena placed a delicate hand on his back, but quickly pulled it back in disgust. "Ick! You're all sweaty!"

Heero had a good laugh for a moment. "Trowa and I always have very heated discussions," he retorted with a smirk. Quatre rolled his eyes. Hentai, he thought.

"Um... okay?" Relena blinked vacantly.

Quatre smacked his head against the table, letting out a huff of air. Could some one be any more stupid? How could she not get that? Even me, who hardly ever has dirty thoughts at all, got that.

"Anyway! I was wondering, Heero, if you'd like to go out on a date with me tonight. We could go to a movie, or get something to eat..."

Heero shot a death glare at her. "No," he stated coldly and flatly.

"Aw, Hee-kun, why not?" He tugged on his arm gently.

He whipped his arm out of her grasps and stepped away. "Because I don't want you, Relena. Get that through your thick skull." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, filling it all the way with water and taking a sip.

Relena's lower lip quivered. "What are you saying, Heero?"

Quatre slammed his head again. Why? Why must she be so dumb?

"I'm saying no, Relena. I'm saying we won't, and we will never go out. Get it?"

Trowa finally arrived down the stairs, getting a good look at the scene. Quatre banging his head against the table, Relena almost in tears again, and Heero calm, holding a glass of water. Trowa shrugged, and walked over to Heero. He was only in his boxers, slightly embarrassed by Relena being right there, but then again, she wasn't after him, was she? He grinned to himself.

"Anything wrong?" Trowa said as he came up behind Heero, nipping at his neck lightly. Heero settled back against Trowa, letting him wrap an arm around him.

"Relena's asking me out."

"Oh really?" Trowa smirked, an odd tone of satisfaction in his voice.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Trowa." Relena plastered the smile back on her face.

"Sorry for what?" Trowa became a little confused, as he cradled a rather amused Heero.

"That he's just using you to get back at me!" She nodded, totally sure of herself.

Quatre smacked his head against the table, receiving a little of a worried glance from Trowa. Now Trowa's going to kill her, he thought and laughed. Trowa blinked, was Quatre going crazy? He would ask later, but his attention turned back to Relena. "Relena, I'd like you to take that back."

"What?"

"I said, take that back."

"I don't understand..."

"It's okay, Trowa, calm down." Heero turned and kissed him softly. "She's not worth the worry."

"Well, Relena, believe me, he's mine." Trowa tightened his arm around Heero's waist, pulling him closer protectively. "You try anything, and you'll have to get through me."

"But you don't even love him, Heero! Admit it! I'm the only one you could really want."

Heero smirked, quickly emptying the contents of his glass over Relena's head. "Why don't you cool down, Relena. I think you're not fully considering what you're saying today."

Relena gasped and cleared the soaked bangs out her face. "How dare you!" Relena smacked him open hand across the face, then quickly exited the house.

"Ouch." Heero said sarcastically, rubbing his cheek.

"Poor thing," Trowa grinned, turning him around. "I could make it better..."

"Guys!" Quatre said loudly.

"Nani?" Both of them looked curiously at Quatre.

"Don't you think that Relena thing is a little weird?" Quatre said, finally take his head off of the table to look at them.

Heero just shook his head and laughed. "She's always been like that. Relena will get over it."

"I don't know, Heero, she was pretty serious... She still seems head over heals over you."

"As if it's hard not to be..." Trowa kissed Heero cheek gently, making his blush microscopically.

"Trowa, try to be serious, please." Quatre was surprised he even had to say that. I mean, since when was it hard to get Trowa to stay on topic?

"Sorry, Quatre," Trowa laughed gently.

"Quatre, don't worry about it. Nothing will happen. It's not like she can get anymore psychotic than she is now, right?"

"Ever heard of speaking too soon, Heero?"

--

Heero grabbed Trowa's hand and dragged him along. For once, it was actually Heero's idea to go out, and Trowa found it rather... enjoyable. Heero led him to a seat in the theater and sat Trowa down, quickly plopping himself down next to him. In sad attempts to be humorous, Heero yawned, stretching is arm around Trowa. Trowa smirked. "If that's how smooth you can be, I'd love to hear your pick up lines."

"Don't tease." Heero nudged him. "That's for later tonight."

"You mean I actually have to wait?" Trowa attempted a whine and then kissed Heero gently.

Suddenly a loud giggling interrupted the moment and Heero sighed. "Why does that sound so familiar?" He turned around slowly, quickly slinking down in his seat after what he saw.

"What is it?" Trowa was a little upset at the already ruined feeling that was running through the date. Why did it seem over before it started?

"Relena... and Dorothy." Heero shuddered.

"What are they doing here?"

"Having a girl's night out, I suppose," Heero muttered. Trowa turned around and stared at them, taking in a gasp. "What? What is it?" Heero whispered, trying to keep a little more quiet since the movie had started.

"...Nothing..." Trowa said quickly, slinking down in the chair along with him.

"Trowa..." Heero turned to look but Trowa grabbed him, kissing him swiftly.

"Please, Heero, pay attention to the movie, me, anything but them." Trowa pleaded.

"But..." Heero turned around the rest of the way. His heart stopped and he fell out of his seat. Trowa quickly grabbed him right before he hit the ground, pulling him up off the floor.

"I told you."

"I'm scarred for life..." Heero muttered.

"Let's just ignore them, please?" Heero nodded and cuddled next to Trowa, trying to enjoy the rest of the movie, yet the sight was burned into his mind.

What sight, might you ask? Well, think. What could be more scarring than anything for anyone? Yes, Heero and Trowa had fallen upon the sight of Relena and Dorothy making out in the back of the movie theater. Ick! Heero thought... He was fine with yuri. I mean, what guy wasn't? But Relena and Dorothy? That was just plain... evil!

After the movie had ended, the two of them sat in their seats for a few more minutes, waiting to hear anymore giggling. Thinking the coast was clear, Trowa stood up and pulled Heero with him, catching him in a quick embrace. "What now?"

"Well... I was thinking we could go home and just... relax together tonight." Heero nuzzled him gently. "No pressure."

"Great idea." Trowa leaned in to kiss him when suddenly a piece of popcorn hit him right in the face, sending a wave of frustration through him.

"Down in front!"

The two of them looked to the voice. "Damnit!" Heero shouted, storming away from Trowa and towards the two girls. "You know, I don't interrupt you, but you have to mess with me!"

Trowa quickly jumped a couple of rows, since he was still acrobatically inclined, and intercepted Heero's angry march to the girls. "Hey, come on now, Heero."

"But Trowa, they..." Trowa placed a finger over his mouth. Heero frowned, putting on what looked like a pout and then turned around and started walking. "I'll meet you outside."

Trowa turned to look at the two of them, spying Relena with the popcorn. "Don't worry, Relena, just because I stopped him, doesn't mean I will stop myself." Trowa nodded and walked out after Heero. "And don't worry... I will get revenge."

--

"They were what?!?" Quatre's mouth was practically on the table.

Duo had already fallen out of his chair, faking an almost real heart attack. "I'm scarred from just hearing about it..."

"Even Heero and I aren't that _open_ in public. It was disgusting..."

"What did I tell you? Relena's trying to get him back."

"Oh, I know. I'm counting on it." Trowa smirked.

"What? Trowa, what are you going to do?" Duo recovered from the incident and sat up, looking inquisitively at the ex-pilot.

"Well, obviously, Relena is using Dorothy. I'm just going to give her a little lesson on morals... and how it's not right to use people."

"Trowa?!?" Quatre looked utterly stunned. "What are you thinking?!?"

"Oh, Quatre, it's alright. I won't hurt her... I'll just make her regret this." Trowa nodded happily and trotted out the door, heading for god knows where.

"Where'd Trowa go?" Heero yawned sleepily as he trudged down the stairs.

Quatre just plopped his head back down on the table, sighing. Duo patted his head and laugh uncomfortably. "Off somewhere, I suppose. Ya know, Trowa is apparently the vengeful type."

"Nani?" Heero asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Lets just say... I almost feel sorry for Relena."

"Pfft." Heero huffed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, Trowa joyfully walked down the street, the sun shining, the birds singing, and his mind racing with things that he could do to Relena for this. Heero's _his_ boyfriend, not hers. It's not as if I'm usually a possessive person, but when I have something good, I like to keep it. Plus, Heero doesn't seem interested in her... and I hate her disrupting things between us.

He turned and shuddered. It'll require this, Trowa, you have to do it! He knocked on the door, dreading the reply. "Why, Trowa! It's nice for you to come by! Here to chew me out about last night at the movie theater?" Dorothy gave one of those odd smiles, making Trowa feel a little jumpy.

"Not at all." Trowa tried to smile.

"Why don't you come in?" Dorothy led him into a nice sitting room, showing Trowa to a seat he could take. Trowa felt like a caged animal already.

"Well, Dorothy, I never thought you were one for yuri." Trowa said with a smirk, then internally kicked himself. Great way to start the conversation.

Dorothy blinked. "Oh, with Miss Relena? It's not so much as yuri, but a deep admiration for her courage and mind." Dorothy smiled again.

Okay, Trowa, time to do your stuff. You played mind games with the best of them, even Lady Une! You can get Dorothy too! "Admiration? Admiration is a strange word for it, Dorothy. I thought what I had for Heero was an admiration of a comrade, a person who I put on such a pedestal because of his great combat and emotional abilities. Yet, admiration stops at a point."

"What do you mean?" Dorothy leaned in, looking intreged.

It's working! I'm doing it! "You follow the person, you wish that you had their strength, and you find yourself doing whatever they ask of you. At that point, you've stepped past the boundaries of admiration, falling head first into what we... soldiers... have no idea. That thing, is love." Trowa wanted to give himself a little golf clap. That was so well said, he grinned.

"Love... I see..."

"So you do love her, don't you?" Here's the defining moment...

"Yes." She's fallen for it! Yes! Once again, Trowa Barton is victorious.

"Well, then, Dorothy, I suggest you keep a tight hold on her. I must admit, Heero and she were very attached, and at times, it bothers me how much attention he gives her. I think, if we work together, we can both have the ones we want."

"So, I see your agenda." Dorothy smiled. 

Oh, crap! She's not going to buy it now. I'm screwed. The victory dance in Trowa's head had now turned into a burial.

"And it sounds very, very fine."

Thank you god! Trowa wanted to fall to his knees and kiss the ground, thankful that everything in his plans had gone well. He cleared his throat. "Then my work here is done. I keep Heero. You keep Relena. I'm glad we could come to an arrangement."

"You're quite an elegant speaker, Trowa." Dorothy stood from her seat. "Would you like to stay? Have something to eat?"

"No, no that's quite alright." GET ME OUT OF HERE!! Trowa thought. He stood up and let himself out, watching out of the corner of his eye as she followed him. As soon as he had rounded the corner away from the house, Trowa broke out into a full-run for home. He jetted through the door, finding Heero there, hands across his chest.

"Where have you been?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "You sound like an angry housewife."

"No!" Heero seemed a little indignant and looked at the ground. "It's just when you wake up in the morning and the bed's empty, it seems a little unfair!"

"Aw, koi..." Trowa walked over, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "Don't be cross." He gave him a light kiss on the nose. "Plus, I'll be making it up to you, promise."

"Sure..." Heero said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Trowa put his hand on Heero's chin, raising it up slightly. "Have a little faith." He kissed his lips gently, smiling.

At that moment, Quatre walked in. "Oh, um, sorry guys..." he went to skirt out of the room, embarrassed that he had caught them again. "I really think we should get separate houses..." he mumbled. "Either that, or I should just stay in my room..."

"No, Quatre, I have a favor to ask."

"Hm? Trowa, what is it?" Quatre turned back, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Can you get a party together for... oh... tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW?" Quatre's mouth practically dropped to the floor. "That's so... soon." Quatre's eye twitched. He really, really wanted to send Quatre into a nervous break down...

"Yeah, tomorrow. And make sure everyone is there. Like Relena's party." Trowa smiled, strangely happy.

"Trowa, are you okay?" Heero asked, nudging him.

"Oh, fine." Trowa gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Think you can do it, Quatre?"

"Yeah, sure, Trowa..." Quatre said in some kind of daze, slowly walking up the stairs. "I'll see you guys tomorrow..." They're coming to take me away haha, hehe, hoho, to the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time, Quatre began to hum and sing in his mind.

"What are you up to?" Heero asked, a rather questioning look on his face.

"Nothing, love, just wait and see." Trowa grinned and let go of him, taking his hand. "We'll go to a nice party tomorrow, and then everything will be fine."

"Trowa, you're scaring me..." Heero raised an eyebrow as Trowa led him upstairs, to their bedroom. "You sure you're okay?"

"You know, Heero, revenge his so sweet..."


	4. Finally the END?

--

Quatre sat at the door, exhausted. Duo sat stood behind him, massaging his shoulders. "It's okay, you got the party together, and Trowa promises it'll be worth-while."

"It better be..." Quatre muttered, sighing. He was so abused.

Trowa was sitting there, Heero sitting daintily on his lap, only a temporary sitting place before the other guests came along. "I promise, Heero, this will be perfect..." Trowa grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a light squeeze.

Heero raised an eyebrow and sat up from Trowa's lap... it was kind of freaking him out how vengeful his koi could be, but he supposed it would all turn out nice in the end.

Everyone was starting to arrive, and finally, the two guests of honor showed up, arm in arm. Trowa smirked, bending over and whispering something in Heero's ear. He cringed. "Please, koi, for me?"

"Fine. But you owe me. A LOT."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be paying you back for a long time for this one," Trowa smiled.

Trowa and Heero made their was over to the pair, Relena and Dorothy, and started to chitchat. Heero was rather quiet, just staring at Relena. Trowa smiled throughout the whole thing, ignoring whatever Heero was doing. Trowa nudged Heero and he smiled. "Relena, would you like to dance?"

"Really?" She squealed, latching onto him.

Dorothy went to lunge for Heero, but Trowa caught her. He leaned over, whispering another something in her ear. She calmed down a bit, but still seemed a little fuming.

Relena dragged Heero out onto the dance floor, smiling widely. She began to dance that usual waltz with him when suddenly Heero sighed. "What's wrong, Hee-chan?"

He twitched slightly at her saying that name, but suppressed his anger. "Relena, I'm going to break up with Trowa. I want... I want to be with you." Heero just about died.

He wasn't the only one though, since Relena had already begun to squeal.

Trowa finally let Dorothy go, watching her contently as she rushed over to Heero. "How dare you!"

"Hn?"

"You can't have her!" Dorothy then punched Heero directly in the face, sending him painfully to the ground.

"Heero!" Relena went to lunge for him, but instead, Dorothy caught her up into her arms.

"I'm sorry he was making passes on you, darling. I got rid of him now."

"But, but, but, Heero!"

"He'll never do it again." She snuggled close to Relena, grinning widely.

"Heero..." Trowa walked over and gently lifted his koi from the floor.

"Ouch..." Heero muttered, hand over one of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Relena, we'll be together forever! And Yuy will never come in between us again!"

Relena began to cry.

"I know, darling, it's fine." Dorothy cradled her and led her out of the hall, probably leading her to some secluded room somewhere.

"What did I tell you?" Trowa smiled triumphantly.

"You didn't tell me I was going to get hit," Heero muttered.

"But she's out of your hair, now, koi!" Trowa was on a power kick, knowing he'd actually won this time. "Now it's just you and me."

"It damn well better be!" Heero grabbed Trowa and dragged him out of the room, once again, probably to a secluded room somewhere.


End file.
